Past Connections and Future Promises
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Chris Irvine is writing a new book and he needs an editor.He is assigned Lexie Stanton.Lexie is the little sister of his high school girlfriend.Can Lexie make him see that she is all grown up or will he always see her as that 10yr.old little girl?Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is my newest story. I hope you like it. Please Reviews!!!

It was a request from RKOsgirl92. Thank you for your help on this so far.

Lexie Stanton couldn't believe her luck. She was assigned to be the editor for Chris Irvine's new book. He was someone she hadn't seen in twenty years. She had grown up next door to him and had always had a little crush on him but he was ten years older than her and she knew he had always seen her as Abbie's little sister. He had dated Abbie in high school but after graduation, they broke up. Now, Lexie was going to be spending a lot of time with him.

She walked into the arena and began looking for Chris. She wondered if he would even remember who she was. She had told Abbie about being the editor and she had laughed at her little sister as she remembered the crush. Just as she was in thought, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said to the person.

"That's okay. It's not often I get bumped into by a pretty girl." John Morrison said to her.

Lexie blushed at being called pretty. She never considered herself that. She thought she was just plain. She was just a petite blue eyed blond. She wasn't tall or sexy. She was just plain.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked her.

"I am looking for Chris Irvine." She replied to him. "Can you tell where I can find him?"

"Sure. I will take you there." John said offering his arm to her.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

They walked down the hall a little ways and came to the locker room. She saw Chris's name on the door.

"Here you are." John said.

"Thank you." She said again to him. She knocked on the door and waited for Chris to open it.

"What?" Chris said opening the door.

"Mr. Irvine, I'm Lexie Stanton. Your editor for your book." She said to him.

"Right, come in." He replied opening the door for her. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't place her but he recognized the last name. "So, I have the chapters on my computer. Do you want to edit them?"

"Sure." She replied. "If you don't mind me using your computer."

"Not at all." He laughed. "So, Stanton, that isn't a common last name. I used to date a girl with the last name, Abbie Stanton."

"Abbie is my sister, Chris." Lexie replied with a smile.

It was then that he realized who she was and why she looked familiar.

"Alexia Stanton." He said smiling. "I haven't seen you since you were ten years old. Now, look at you, all grown up."

"Yeah. Nice to see you again, Chris." Lexie said getting his computer.

"So, how is Abbie?" He asked her. He once thought that Abbie was the love of his life but when she left for college, they ended things.

"Fine. She is a lawyer and married to a lawyer." Lexie replied as she started to read a chapter.

"I always knew she would be a great lawyer. So, what about you? How did you get assigned to this project?"

"My boss just assigned me it."

"Well, I am glad I got you as the editor. At least it is someone I know."

"Yeah. This chapter is good. Do you work a little at time on each one or write a few at a time?" She asked looking at him.

"It depends. Why is something wrong?" He asked her sitting beside her.

"No. I was just wondering. So far, everything looks good." She said closing the laptop. "We can have you message me the chapters or however you want to do that."

"Aren't we going to work together on this?"

"We can if you want." She said blushing a little. After all, this was the guy she had her childhood crush on.

"I would like for us to work on this together." He replied to her. "It's nice to have a friend and someone who knows me working on this."

"Chris, I don't know that much about you now. Like you said, we haven't seen each other in twenty years. To you, I am probably still Abbie's little sister." She stopped not believe that she had said it like that.

"Believe me, I don't see you as Abbie's little sister." He said to her. "You aren't that ten year old little girl with pigtails anymore. You are grown up and I want to get to know you now and you can get to know me. That way, you can really help with the book. So, what do you say? Give it a try."

"Okay. But as your editor, you have to listen to my recommendations and things." She answered back with a smile.

"Deal." He said shaking her hand. "So, let's get started."

Both sat down and she continued to read some of what he had written. It was weird for her to be there with him. He was the one guy when she was younger that she had the biggest crush on. When he would come over to get Abbie for their dates, Lexie would talk to him but she was just a little girl. She knew it would never be more.

But here she was twenty years later meeting up with him again. There was still the ten year age difference but it didn't seem so big now but she knew no matter what he said, he still saw her as Abbie's little sister. And she wasn't sure if there was anything she could do to change that.

Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to HardyGurl21, I'mxAxRockstar, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, and Queenofyourworld for the reviews on the first chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story so far.**

**Sorry about the delay on this but I had writer's block. **

**Lexie traveled with Chris over the next few days. They got a lot of work done on the book. Lexie was still shocked that her boss had chosen her to be his editor. It was her mind, fate or destiny. Her sisters had always kidded her about her belief in fate and destiny. They always call her a hopeless romantic.**

**When she was little and she had her little crush on Chris, they always teased her about it. The only who had no idea about her crush was Chris. Which everyone found strange because Lexie was so obvious in it since she was only ten at the time.**

"**Okay, where is my I pod?" Lexie asked Chris when they arrived at the hotel. She never went anywhere without her I pod.**

"**I have no idea." He replied to her.**

"**Well, it has to be somewhere." She said as she continued to look for it.**

**Chris hid his smile as she looked for it. When they were younger, he always played pranks on her sisters. He rarely did on Lexie because she was so much younger. And now, it was payback for all the pranks he didn't get to play on her. **

"**God, where is it?" She said as she continued to look.**

"**You know, Lexie, maybe you lost it." He said to her while sitting on the bed.**

"**How would I loose it? It was in my bag." She replied stopping what she was doing. "Did you take my I pod?"**

"**Now, why would I do that?" He asked all innocence.**

"**Because you like to prank people. So, answer me, did you take it?" **

"**I didn't take it."**

"**Okay, if you didn't take it, then I can look in your bag and it won't be there, right?" She said walking toward his bag.**

**He went to it before she could and grabbed the I pod. "I guess you are looking for this, huh?" He held up her silver I pod.**

"**Give it back." She said walking toward him. "I mean, Chris, hand it over."**

"**I don't think so." He said with a smirk.**

"**Give it to me." She said reaching her hand to take it from him. **

**Just as she did, they lost their balance and ended up on the bed with her on top of him. They were starring into each other eyes shocked that they ended up like that.**

"**If you wanted to jump my bones, Lexie, you just had to ask." Chris said kiddingly to her. He had to lighten the mood because he had just noticed that she really was pretty.**

"**Ha-ha." She said getting up. "Funny. Now, give me my I pod back."**

"**Say please and I will."**

"**Please, Chris, give me my I pod back."**

"**Okay. Here you are." He said handing it to her. "Was that so hard?"**

"**No." She said walking back to where her stuff was. She still didn't know why he insisted she share the room with him. **

"**Well, now that we have had our fun, I am going to work out with John and Randy. Do you want to come and see us hot men?"**

"**You know that sounded so gay right." She said jokingly.**

"**I realize that now. I meant, you think we are hot." He said knowing what he said the first time did sound weird.**

"**If you don't mind, I think I will. I need a work out too." She said realizing how it sounded a little late. **

"**Really?" He asked with a smile. "So, who do you want work out with? Me, John or Randy"**

"**That's not what I meant." She said blushing a little. "I meant, I needed to work out on the treadmill."**

"**Okay, then let's go, Miss Lexie." **

**They headed to the gym to work out. Lexie worked out by herself because she liked that way. She normally always worked out alone because it cleared her head. She looked over at Chris working out with John and Randy. She knew he still saw her as Abbie's little sister. The ten year old blond in pig tails.**

"**So, Chris, how is the editor?" John Cena asked looking over to Lexie working out.**

"**It's good. She is very smart." Chris replied.**

"**That's it?" Randy Orton asked.**

"**Well, I grew up with her sisters. I dated her sister, Abbie." He replied.**

"**Yeah, but she is hot." John said as they continued to watch Lexie.**

"**I remember her as a ten year old, guys. I'm not sure I can see her as hot." He said even though earlier up in their room, he had noticed how pretty she was.**

"**Oh, come Chris. You can't still see her as a ten year old because clearly she isn't." John said to him.**

"**Guys, can we not talk about this?" Chris asked wanting to change the subject.**

"**Okay, Irvine." Randy said with a laugh.**

**They worked out for the next hour and then headed to their room. Chris thought about what John and Randy had said while they were working out. He never thought about Lexie like that before but when they had the fall earlier, he noticed her in a different way. But could he see her like that always or would his mind always go to her as the ten year old who followed Abbie around. **

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, Queenofyourworld, I'mxAxRockstar, PinayPrincesa, KelseyCena and HeartBreaksGirl54 for all the reviews on this chapter.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea on this chapter.

Sorry about the wait on this chapter but for some reason, this story has had me so blocked. I broke through it for now and I hope it stays away but I never know.

I hope you like this chapter.

A few days later, Lexie went home for a few days. She had some editing to do and she wanted to do it in quiet. She arrived at her apartment and went inside. She dropped her bag at the door and checked her messages. She had one from Abbie about coming over and one from her friend, Trice, about a bachelorette party.

"I can't believe Carrie is going to marry that loser." She said out loud while listening.

She unpacked her bag and threw everything in the washer. She was happy to be home for a few days. Just as she had finished, her doorbell rang. She wondered who would be coming to see her, no one knew she was home yet.

"Abbie, what are you doing here?" Lexie asked seeing her older sister.

"I called you and told you I was coming." Abbie Stanton-McKinnon said to her sister.

"I know that but what did you want?" Lexie sat down on the sofa.

"I just wanted see how you were. You have been traveling with the WWE for the past few weeks." Abbie sat down beside her.

"I'm fine. It's weird to travel so much but it's pretty cool."

"Is Chris still the same prankster he always was?" Abbie and Chris dated all through high school but once she left for college and he left to follow his dream, they ended it.

"Yeah."

"Alexia, please do no tell me you still have that little crush on him." Abbie thought that Lexie would grow out of her crush.

"I don't." Lexie replied.

"Really? I'm not sure I believe you."

"If you must know, I am seeing someone I met on the road."

"And who would that be?" Abbie honestly didn't believe Lexie. She was certain that she still had that crush on Chris.

"Matt." Lexie replied.

"Matt Hardy?"

"No, Matt Korklan. "

"Who? "

"For goodness sake, Abbie. Do you watch wrestling at all? Evan Bourne. "

"Lexie, please be serious. Who are you really seeing?" Abbie laughed. She didn't think he was Lexie's type at all.

"I'm being serious. Abbie, you don't travel with us and you don't know what happens."

"Lexie, please. Matt, Evan is so not your type."

"Not my type? You don't even know him. You only see what is on the TV. God, Abbie, when are you and Anna ever going to realize that I live my own life now."

"Lexie, that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to rush anything because you are trying to make Chris see you as an adult."

"That is not what this is. Abbie, just go."

"Lexie, I am just trying to help you." Abbie said just as the doorbell rang.

"That had better not be Anna." Lexie said going to the door. She was surprised to see Chris there. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you edit my book." Chris said walking in. He was shocked to see Abbie there. "Abbie"

"Chris, how are you?" Abbie said getting up and hugging him.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Chris asked her.

"Fine. Married with children. Lexie, I have to go. I will see you later. And we will talk about you and Matt." Abbie walked to the door and Lexie followed. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I am just his editor." Lexie said as Abbie left.

Once Abbie was gone, Lexie walked over to her desk where Chris was. He was reading the edits she had made to the chapters so far.

"I like the edits." He said once he saw she was there.

"They are just grammar and spelling edits. I don't really edit what you write unless it doesn't flow properly."

"Okay."

"So, Chris, why are you really here?" Lexie asked walking into the kitchen to get some to drink.

"I did want to help you edit my book."

That was the main reason he came but he also came to see if he could see her as anything but that ten year old. He had talked to Adam and Jason about things and they suggested he go to her house and see if he could. They were certain he had feelings for her but he didn't want to admit it yet.

"But there was another reason?" She sat down the sofa and waited for him to answer.

"What did Abbie mean about you and Matt?" Chris asked looking at some of her photos.

"She wanted to know if I was dating someone and said yes. My sisters always want to know about my life."

"I didn't know you were dating Matt Hardy."

"Why does everyone just assume that?"

"That is the only Matt beside Matt Korklan. Oh, sorry." Chris was a little shocked that she was dating him. "Why didn't you say anything about dating him to me?"

"Chris, you are my friend and my boss. I didn't' think it was appropriate to talk about that with you."

"Okay. I get that. I just wanted to come by and see how the editing was going. So, I will go."

"Are you angry about something?" Lexie could tell something was wrong.

"No, why would I be angry?"

"That is what I would like to know because it is very obvious that you are angry."

"I'm not angry. I have no reason to be angry. Lexie, maybe I need a new editor because I don't think it is going to work with you."

"Okay. I will call the company and get you a new one." She was a little shocked and hurt that he wanted another editor but it was his book and his choice. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry too." He said before he left.

Lexie was very shocked that he wanted someone else to be his editor but she made the call anyway. The publisher said they would get a new editor and wanted Lexie to send them the chapter she had already done. She emailed them to the company. Lexie didn't really understand why Chris wanted someone else. He didn't seem to want another one until that day. But she knew it was his choice on editor now.

Chris headed home after leaving Lexie's. He didn't' know why he got angry about her and Matt. He really had no reason too. He also didn't know why he said he wanted another editor because the truth was, he didn't want another editor. What he had said was because he was angry about her and Matt. But there was no reason for him to be and now he realized that he had ruined anything with Lexie.

Please Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

A few days past and Lexie was given another assignment. She was still hurt that Chris wanted another editor. She honestly didn't understand why he wanted one. She thought that they were getting along fine and she was doing a good job. But she also knew it was the author's choice if they want to keep the editor they were assigned or get another one.

"Lexie, are you okay?" Trice asked her when they were working. She and Trice shared an office at the publishing company.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Lexie went back to looking over the chapter she was editing. "How are things working with Chris?"

"Okay, I honestly don't really like it. I would rather be editing some actor's book or something."

"Why? Is Chris that bad?" Lexie laughed at Trice's statement.

"He just is a little sad, angry and sometimes a jerk. Why did he want another editor? I think you would probably be the only one who could put up with him."

"I don't' know why he wanted another one. He just said he did."

"Did you and he have something going on and it ended?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Just something I overheard."

"What did you overhear?"

"I overheard some of the guys talking and they said that Chris liked his editor but was angry that she was dating someone."

"I think you misunderstood. He doesn't like me like that. He only sees me as Abbie's little sister."

"I think he sees you as more than that. He was angry that you are dating someone and he took that anger out on you by getting new editor. I think he still wants you as his editor."

"What did you study in college? Psychology?"

"No." Trice laughed. "I just can read men that's all. I can also read you and you like him. You were very hurt that he wanted a new editor."

"Yes, I was hurt. But it was his choice."

"I knew it. You are so a smitten little kitten."

"Where do you come up with these sayings?" Lexie laughed. Trice was always saying something like that. She had little saying for everything.

"My grandmother use to say things like that all the time. And you are smitten."

"I'm not and can we just drop this?"

"Yes, but I think he will want you back as his editor."

"I don't think so. Now, that you are his editor, I think he will keep you."

"You never know." Trice said with a smile and went back to editing. She knew she had to make a plan to get Chris to admit he likes Lexie and then get them together.

Chris was writing some on the book when Adam Copeland came in to talk to him. He liked his new editor, Trice but he really missed Lexie.

"So, Chris, have you called her and apologized for being a jerk?" Adam asked sitting down beside him. He knew that Chris was thinking about Lexie.

"No. What would I say to her?" Chris put down his laptop and looked at Adam. "I got angry for no reason and asked for a new editor when I really didn't want a new one."

"Why did you get angry? Is it because she was dating Matt?"

"Yes, okay. I was jealous that she is dating Matt. I don't want her to date him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Chris, that is not a reason so, tell me." Adam knew it was because Chris liked her and didn't' want to admit it. "Come on, tell me."

"I just don't' want her dating him okay."

"But why? Chris, you have to have a reason. So, just tell me what it is?"

"Because I like her okay. Are you happy now? I like her and I don't' want her with him."

"I knew it. I'm so good." Adam said putting his hands behind his head. "And I got you to admit it. So, now, all you have to do is tell Lexie."

"No. I'm not telling her. She is with Matt so, I'm not saying anything."

"She isn't with him anymore. They broke up."

"What? When?" Chris was shocked that he didn't know that.

"A few days ago. Matt wanted to date other people since Lexie lived far away and Lexie agreed. So, she is single."

"I still can't tell her. I was a jerk."

"That is why you apologize to her. Tell her you were jerk and you were stupid. That you had no reason to get angry and that you like her. And you want her back as your editor."

"I don't know. I doubt they will let me change back editors."

"Please, of course they will. Especially if Trice tells them that she doesn't want to be your editor anymore."

"Do you really think she will say that?"

"Yes, because I think she knows that you like Lexie and Lexie likes you."

"I don't think Lexie likes me like that." Chris got up and walked out. He knew that Adam was right. He needed to apologize to Lexie and he would when he got his days off.

Trice arrived at the arena to get some more chapters of Chris' book to edit. Just as she came in the door, Adam cornered her to talk.

"What can I do for you?" Trice asked him.

"Tell your boss at the publishing company that you don't' want to be Chris' editor anymore. That you think Lexie is only one who can put up with him."

"Why am I telling them that?"

"Because I got Chris to admit that he likes Lexie. So, he needs to spend time with her and he regrets asking for a new editor."

"I knew he liked her and she so likes him. It is going to be easier than I thought to get them together."

"You are so devious and so my type of girl." Adam put his arm around her shoulders. "How about we go out?"

"Maybe. If you help me get Lexie and Chris together."

"Deal. Later." Adam quickly headed to the locker room.

Trice walked toward the locker room she knew Chris was in. She would really have to sell it to her bosses about her not wanting to be his editor anymore.

"Chris, I can't be your editor anymore." She said walking in.

"What?" Chris was shocked by this but he was happy.

"I can't be your editor anymore. I just can't deal with you. You are demanding and whiny. So, I'm going to talk to my bosses and get them to put Lexie back as your editor."

"I'm not whiney."

"Yes, you are and I can't deal with you anymore. I am going to make sure that Lexie is your editor."

"Okay, if you want."

"Cool. Let me have the chapters you have done and I will give them to Lexie."

"Alright. Are you sure your bosses are going to be okay with this?" He handed her what he had so far.

"Yeah. I'm one of their best editors along with Lexie. And I know they will have no problem with it."

"Well, okay. I have to go so, see you later."

Chris walked out and toward the ring for his match. Once Trice had the chapters, she headed out. She wanted to get back to New York and get Lexie back as Chris' editor. She was going to make sure that Lexie came back and then she and Chris got together.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

When Trice got back to New York, she told her bosses that she couldn't be Chris' editor anymore. He was demanding and whiny and she didn't want to deal with him or the WWE. They agreed to put Lexie back as his editor. Trice knew it was exactly what she wanted.

"Lexie, you are back as Chris' editor." Trice said walking into their office.

"What? How?" Lexie asked shocked by this.

"I told them that I can't deal with him. He is demanding and whiny. And I just can't deal with it."

"You really think he is whiny?"

"Lexie, you know he is. Anyway, this is the perfect chance for you to seduce him. And I know you can do it."

"How did we get from being his editor to seducing him?"

"Like it is that big of leap. Please, do you know how many authors I have seduced while editing their books?"

"Okay, that was just way too much information. So, do you have the new chapters for his book?"

"Oh, Lexie. You know you want to seduce him so do it. Next time you see him, just tackle him and have your way with him."

"Sometimes, I wonder how we got to be friends." Lexie said with a laugh.

"I wonder too. But I'm glad we are."

"Me too. So, do you have the chapters?"

"Yes, here." Trice handed them to Lexie and they continued with their work.

After work, Lexie headed home to look over what Trice had done on the book and the new chapters. So far, the book was really good. Lexie was just reading some when her doorbell rang. She hoped it wasn't one of her sisters wanting to know what was going on in her life. She was surprised to find Chris at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lexie asked letting him in.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Lexie, I wanted to apologize for what happen the other day. I had no reason to get angry and I shouldn't have asked for another editor. I'm sorry."

"You did have no reason to angry. As for asking for another editor, you have the right to do so. That is in your contract."

"But I didn't ask because I didn't think you were doing a great job. I asked because I was angry about Matt. And it was stupid to do so. Lexie, I'm very sorry."

"It's fine. Trice gave me the chapters you have done and I am editing them now. I should have them ready for you to read soon. So, when I get them done, I will call you." Lexie got up and walked to the door.

"Lexie, I'm sorry and I don't want you angry with me." He could tell there was something different about how she spoke. He walked over to her.

"I'm not angry. I'm just trying to be professional with you. That is the type of relationship we should have. I think it is for the best." She walked away from the door.

"Lexie, our relationship is far past professional. We have known each other much too long."

"I just think we should keep things professional."

"I don't want things to be just professional." Before he could stop himself, he kissed her. He felt her kiss him back.

Lexie was shocked by this because she wasn't expecting it. But she felt herself deepening the kiss. Before she realized what was going on, they were on the sofa. She began to unbutton his shirt as he did the same with hers. Just as he kissed her again, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" Lexie said not believing this.

"Just ignore it." Chris replied to her.

"Lexie, we know you're there, it's Anna and Abbie." Abbie yelled through the door.

"Unbelievable." Lexie got up and buttoned her shirt and waited for Chris to do the same before she opened the door.

"It took you long enough." Anna said coming.

"What do you want?" Lexie asked.

"We wanted to see you." It was then that Abbie noticed Chris. "What are you doing here Chris?"

"Lexie is my editor and I came to see how it was going. Why do you care, Abbie?"

"I don't want my sister hurt and I think you will hurt her."

"Abbie, it is none of your business what I do." Lexie interrupted.

"I don't' want you hurt. I want to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I am an adult and I can take care of myself and who I see, date, sleep with, is my business."

"Are you sleeping with Chris?" Anna asked.

"If I am, it really has nothing to do with you or Abbie."

"Lexie, you are his editor. You shouldn't be sleeping with him." Anna was shocked by her younger sister.

"Anna, why do you care? Just stay out of my business. Is this why you came over here? To see what I was doing."

"Alexia, we want to protect you and keep you from making some of the mistakes we made. That is what sisters do." Abbie said walking over to her.

"My life is just that, mine. The mistakes I make in it are mine. And I don't think what is going on with Chris is a mistake. But if it is, I will deal with what comes. I am an adult and I don't need you to protect me."

"Okay, Lexie, you are right. It is your life and I hope you know what you are doing. I think you will regret this but it is your life."

"Lexie, I'm going to go and let you talk to your sisters." Chris walked to the door left. He knew when Abbie and Anna started talking to Lexie, it took forever.

Once Chris was gone, Anna turned to her sister. "Lexie, are you sure about everything?"

"Anna, Abbie, right now, Chris and I are friends. I don't know what is going to happen but whatever it is, it is my business and my life."

"Okay, you're right. We will let you do what you want. And I will say this again I hope you don't regret it." Abbie walked out and Anna followed.

Lexie hated when they did that. They always treated her like a child. Like she had no say in her life and couldn't make decisions. But she was going to show them and everyone that she was not a ten year old anymore. She was in control of her life and knew what she wanted.

Please Review!! Not my best chapter, but review anyway


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, I'mxAxRockstar, hardyrhodescenafan1, blackbear1020, a7x follower, HeartsBreaksGirls24, Caged Sparkle Black, VolcomStoneBabe, dibiaselover, KelseyCena, and Pinyaprincesa for all the reviews on this story.

This is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry, I kept getting blocked on it and my mind kept going to my other stories. So, i decided to end this but I'm leaving it open for a sequel if the mood strikes me. I will be starting a new story that is in my mind soon. It will be based in the Middle Ages with kings and queens. I hope you will read it and like it as much.

Once again, I'm sorry I lost my focus on this one. I was very excited about it but then I kept getting block. I hope you will read my other stories and review them.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this one. You guys are awesome and the reason I write. Thanks again.

* * *

A few weeks after they were interrupted at her apartment, they were back on the road. Chris managed to convince Lexie to travel with him for a few days. Since the night at her apartment, he hadn't made a move on her. He wasn't sure if it was something she wanted. They were headed to a club that night with some of the other guys.

"This is fun." Lexie said sitting down by him. She had been dancing with Adam Copeland. She took another sip of her drink. She was slightly drunk. "Chris, are you sure you don't want to dance?"

"No, Lexie." He knew she was drunk and that it was time to head back to the hotel. "Lexie, I think you have had enough, let's go back to the hotel." He didn't like seeing her dance with Adam and he worried that Adam would try to take advantage of the situation.

"Okay, Chris. Let's go." Lexie took his hand and quickly pulled him out of the club and they headed up to the room.

Once they got there, he was shocked when Lexie pushed him against the door and started kissing him. He knew that she was drunk and it was probably a good idea to stop.

"Lexie, we can't do this. You are drunk." He said pulling away. He walked over to the window.

"Who said I was drunk?" Lexie came up behind him.

"I know you are."

"I'm not that drunk." She whispered. "I know what I am doing."

"Lexie." He was cut off when she moved in front of him and kissed him again. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. So, let's not waste anymore time." She pushed him onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He was a little shocked that she was this forward or this forceful. She kissed him again before unzipping her dress. They were soon making love.

The next morning, Chris woke up first before her. He wondered if she regretted what happened. He didn't know how he let things go so far. It wasn't what he planned but he didn't regret being with her. He only wondered what was going to happen now. He liked her but he wasn't sure where or if he wanted it to go somewhere.

He got a shower and got dressed. When he came out, Lexie was awake. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Wow, I really gotta stop drinking so much." She said getting up slowly. She looked at Chris. "Morning."

"Morning. I was going to go downstairs for breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, just give me a few to shower and change." She got up and headed into the bathroom.

She wondered why he didn't say anything. Surely, it couldn't have been that bad. She didn't regret what happened and she hoped he didn't either. She came out of the bathroom and he was still waiting on her. She knew it was her chance to say something.

"I don't regret what happen." She sat down on the bed. "I hope you don't either."

"I don't regret it but I'm not sure what it means." He sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know if or where I want it to go."

"There is no need to decide that now. We can think about things and take this slowly and see what happens or we can just say last night was sex, nothing more."

"Is that what you want?"

"No. To me last night wasn't just sex. It was something I wanted. I wanted to be with you and I want to be with you. I have always liked you but if you don't feel the same or anything, it's not that big of deal. I'm not going to go all weepy over it or anything."

"Lexie, last night wasn't just sex. I wanted to be with you. I did, I just don't know where this might go."

"You still think of me as a young girl who knows nothing, don't you?"

"Lexie."

"No, you do. Chris, I'm all grown up now. I'm not naïve or anything. The sooner you realize that, the better." She got her stuff and headed downstairs.

Chris was kicking himself about things. He didn't see her as a young, naïve girl. He just didn't want her to be hurt. He knew he had to talk to her and explain things.

When he got downstairs, he saw Lexie sitting with Adam. They were talking and having breakfast. He got his and sat down with them.

"Adam, how are you?"

"Fine, Chris, thanks. So, Lexie, what are your plans today?"

"I'm not sure. I have some editing to do."

"Well, then I guess Chris here will be spending the day with you."

"Yeah."

"Good. Well, I'm out of here. Lexie, think about what I said. Later, Chris."

"What did he mean by that?" Chris asked once Adam was gone.

"He told me to talk to you about what happened."

"You told him?"

"Yes. I needed a guy's opinion."

"Lexie, I'm sorry about before. I don't see you as a young, naïve girl. I just don't want you to be hurt."

"I am willing to take the risk. So, it's up to you." She got up and headed back upstairs.

He sat there for a few minutes before following her. He arrived at their room and walked in. Lexie was sitting at the table reading on the laptop.

"Lexie, I just don't' want to hurt you. That's all."

"I get that, I do. But I think we are worth the risk." She got up and walked over to him. "Don't you think we are worth it?"

"I do. I want this and I want to see where we go. But I can't promise you it will."

"I know. So, let's take this one step at time and see where we end up. Because we have our past connections and we always will. But I want a future promise. That we might have a future together."

"I can't promise you forever but I can promise for us to see if we have a future together."

"Good. Then we are in agreement, so to speak." She kissed him again and knew that they were going to try for something.

Forever wasn't something she wanted right there. She wanted a promise that they would try to have something and try for a future together and she got that. Right now was what she wanted and she wanted it with him. Only time and life would tell where they would go. But their past connection brought them there and now, it was up to them for any future promise.

Please Review!!!


End file.
